About Nightmares and Daydreams
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Hermione's relationship has ended. She's returned to Hogwarts hoping to finish her seventh year, when her nightmares and daydreams make her see that what really matters... which is unfortunately not so easy to obtain. HG/MM -REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **PWP, very sexual (bordering on MA)

* * *

Chapter 1 

Hermione Granger suddenly jolted upright in bed, mouth open in a wide but soundless scream. As she slowly got her bearings, she easily realized what must have happened again. It wouldn't be the very first time she even woke up from nightmares featuring everything that had happened last year. She fiercely tried to hold onto the remains of her nightmare, but most of it had already slipped away beyond retrieving. She most of the time didn't recall much more than little details, so this wasn't unusual. Hermione sighed, swinging both of her legs over the edge of her bed and letting her feet touch the wood beneath, before getting up with the aid of one hand. Ever since she had returned here, things had only gotten far worse, leaving her to wake up like this most every night. It couldn't go on like this.

Her chocolate brown eyes wandered to Ginny in the bed beside her, who only appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Of course her dreams must be filled with images of Harry and far lovelier things than Hermione's usually did. She had done her best not to worry anyone with the nightmares thus far, but of course if she really wanted them to leave her forever, there was no other choice but to share them with someone she trusted, and who would maybe know how this was like. She slowly began walking.

The Fat Lady eyed her sleepily and disapprovingly, as she left Gryffindor's Common Room through the portrait. She didn't say anything, though. And so neither did Hermione, before beginning to make her way through the corridor. She then only realized how cold it could be in the castle at night. The nightmare had had her tossing and turning, leaving her skin sweaty and clammy. It wasn't entirely unusual she felt terribly cold, as the layer of sweat that had formed onto her skin evaporated into thin air. She continued walking faster, moving both of her arms over her chest. She didn't particularly need anyone other seeing she was rather cold.

The large and ugly stone gargoyles guarding the tower to the Headmaster's chambers of course weren't going to be helping. Hermione sighed. What type of password would Minerva McGonagall choose? She began pacing backward and forth, thinking about different alternatives. "Cat!" Hermione suddenly said turning to the gargoyle nearest. No moving. Of course that one would have been too easy… Hermione then bit down onto her lower lip, thinking hard. She quietly directed her eyes to the gargoyle again, before wandering to the other. These two were unyielding, like should. "Gryffindor?" She tried. "Transfiguration?" She tried once again, as really nothing changed. "Quidditch?"

She sighed, slowly lowering her head, shaking it. "This would have been so much easier in the times of Dumbledore," she muttered, nearly jumping when suddenly the gargoyles came alive and showed her the passage to the secret Headmaster quarters. With a little smile tugging at the corners of her lips no matter the situation that had lead her there to begin with, Hermione slowly walked onto the moving stone staircase, letting it lead her to the door of the little Headmaster's office. She hadn't taken the time to look at a clock before coming here, she realized, just as the bell towers chimed and indicated it must be three in the morning. Hermione sighed. She should have thought about this, before just coming here. McGonagall wouldn't be happy to be woken at this hour of the night, she knew. She sighed, before raising her hand and knocking onto the door.

Soon enough, Hermione could hear unidentifiable sounds on the other side of Professor McGonagall's door. She slowly lowered her head and waited. Of course there would come one of her speeches about how inappropriate this was, and her nostrils would be flared dangerously. The door before her flew open, revealing Minerva in green and maroon checkered morning robes, feet bare. Hermione's eyes kept directed at her feet. That would be the safest right now. "Miss Granger!" Minerva uttered, and to the pupil's surprise she sounded more in shock than genuinely irritated for having been woken. "Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Hermione quietly raised her eyes to the Headmistress. Minerva's lengthy darker blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. The eyeglasses which she usually wore at day were nowhere to be seen. "I do," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I–" she uttered, then turned on her heel and moved to leave the Headmistress' open doorway.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva verbalized, astounded. At that her pupil slowly turned again, eyes lowered. "Well, now you have awoken me already either way…"

* * *

"And, and," Hermione uttered, intuitively hiding the tears. She quietly shook her head in her hands, feeling the touch of Minerva's arm over her shoulders; if even Minerva McGonagall was feeling sorry for her… This wasn't what she actually had come for. She slowly raised her head again, eyes fluttering as rays of sunshine peaked their way into the chambers. She must have been here for hours without being aware of it.

"The battle's finally over, but the scars shall remain forever," McGonagall said, thoughtfully talking from own experience. "You just need to find yourself a way to deal with them. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Weasley and you…" she began, having wanted to give the advice to hold onto what you still had and begin building from that again. She, however, didn't get the chance to, when Hermione already interrupted.

"No," she said, getting up from the couch and wrapping both arms over her chest again, then beginning to pace. Hermione then directed her eyes at McGonagall again, saying, "I didn't feel comfortable with him, and…"

"You should realize that not every man is like that," Minerva whispered, immediately getting right what Hermione wanted to say.

"Well," Hermione said, "It doesn't chase away the thoughts of forever going in celibacy, or becoming a lesbian."

McGonagall nodded. "Women usually go more careful about it."

At that Hermione's eyes widened. It sounded as if her former Transfiguration professor was talking from experience. She, however, determined to let it go… for now. "I…" she began once again. "Maybe I just wanted to be loved. And he really loved me, so… I let him, even though I didn't love him in that way. I must have mistaken loving with actually being in love…"

"That's a mistake many make, especially at your age," Minerva offered. "I would dare say that your decision to discontinue your relationship with him was a right one then."

"I didn't," Hermione replied. "Ron did. He felt…" she uttered, and that's when she began tearing up once again.

Minerva quietly raised from the couch as well, walking over to her pupil and thoughtfully patting her shoulder. Hermione immediately pushed her head in the elder woman's shoulder and began sobbing again. The Headmistress' eyes quietly wandered to the portraits, whose owners all appeared asleep, or they at least faked to be. She thus chose to whisper, "I'm aware of what it is like to be left in the cold on the far other end of such relationship. Albus never even gave me a chance, though. I have tried to convince him for half a century, but he never was willing to yield… He's most likely the only man I ever loved."

At that Hermione's chocolate brown eyes raised to meet hers in question. "You never loved anyone else?"

In any other situation than that, Minerva McGonagall's nostrils most likely would have flared, followed by a tirade of how this wasn't anyone's business but hers and very possibly detention for even considering to pose this kind of personal questions to a professor. She being in this situation nodded, though. "I did, but just not men," she admitted. "I never had any relationships with them, though," she continued. "Women." Both Minerva and Hermione too had their thoughts about possible reasons as to why, but both women left the matter linger between them unaddressed.

"You'll one day surely know how it feels like to meet a man or maybe woman who can make you feel comfortable enough to give yourself. You'll once know how it is like to be in love as well."

"I know how that feels like," Hermione said, suddenly letting go of Minerva. "And at times it feels just unbearable." Her chocolate brown eyes then connected with Minerva's. "I would dare say it is less bad to know your love isn't returned, then know that whatever you feel shall have to remain secret for the rest of your existence, because you're either not in the position to share it, or know that you'll never be worthy of the object of your desire, or both."

At that realization dawned upon Minerva McGonagall. "This is highly inappropriate, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "I have said too much," she said, before turning on her heel and leaving the little Headmistress' office.

* * *

Hermione had taken solace with the fact nothing more could come between her and a professor, and then especially a female. That had altered when being near Minerva, feeling her… It hadn't been her intention, but it had happened now. McGonagall knew, and she most likely would try her best to let it rest; maybe would ignore her for the rest of her life. Minerva would still see her as a pupil, even after she had left the school, Hermione already knew. She had no chance with her, and that indeed pained her so much, that she didn't believe anything could be worse than that, not even your love not being returned. In fact this was a case like that as well. Professor McGonagall of course couldn't love her…

With Christmas approaching fast, Hermione possibly realized more than ever before that the end of her career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry slowly came in sight. After that, she most likely never would lay eyes upon Minerva McGonagall again.

In the months following that night, she had only seen her Headmistress at the table in the Great Hall to eat, but basically nowhere else. She felt like she had to do something before it would be too late; maybe had to convince Minerva that this really wasn't just another teenage crush. Maybe that would make her softer, Hermione convinced herself… even though deep inside her she of course knew Minerva wouldn't change her mind about the matter.

She would wait until after Christmas.

* * *

The rest of the days to Christmas passed fairly fast, and so did the holidays as well. Sooner than one would have anticipated, their second semester at Hogwarts became fact. Hermione thus determined it had become time for action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione Jean Granger wouldn't really be seen as a lesbian or even bisexual at first sight. Many boys' heart beat faster merely upon seeing her appearance just in the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She too had tried very hard to suppress the feelings that lingered in her heart and thoughts, mainly because it would be highly inappropriate to share them, as the object of her desire had put so nicely. She had succeeded to at least partially suppress these feelings for years, even to the level of almost believing their non-existence for herself. Almost. Ever since that one night at the little Headmistress' office, though… Hermione just couldn't get her former Transfiguration professor, her former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, even momentarily from her head. That was even though the fact that the Headmistress had rarely shown herself anymore with the exception of short appearances in the Great Hall to eat ever since and had appeared to do her best not to meet Hermione's gaze each time at these few occasions.

She knew that she must have said too much. Of course McGonagall wasn't dumb; she must have figured ends together very easily. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the younger Hermione felt drawn to the elder Headmistress. Of course there was that intelligence, combined with that famous unshakable loyalty she radiated and her somewhat kinder nature which was there deeply hidden, but found its way to the surface even if only when necessary.

One would say Dumbledore's blue eyes really had been particular, but McGonagall's were at least twice as amazing… at least to Hermione. The vivid, unique emerald color which surrounded the black of her pupils sometimes gave one the conviction to be changing with her every mood.

Hermione slowly took another breath and convinced herself again of the fact that if she wouldn't at least try this, she would possibly regret it for the rest of her life. She at least needed to make Minerva see that this really wasn't just another pupil on teacher crush for her. She felt like this was something she needed to do even if only for her sanity. She needed to know she had exhausted everything to be able to look at it again later on without regrets. She couldn't give up without a fight; she never before had, and she surely wasn't going to begin that now. If this wasn't going to yield the Headmistress' opinion, then so… would it be. She would let the matter rest if that was to happen, but for now she really had to make sure there was no hope before… moving on, if she even could after being rejected by this woman she had loved for years in secret…

And so, it was about midnight when she nervously climbed from the Common Room again and began making her way through the corridors of Hogwarts. She really hoped that she wasn't going to meet Filch or his Mrs. Norris on the way… or Peeves. After what she just had noticed on the Marauder's Map, Peeves was in the dungeons, while Filch and his companion both roamed around near the kitchens. She would reach her destination before anyone could catch her. She just couldn't imagine how ashamed she would actually feel if Filch caught her like this, with no valid excuse. What would she say was her reason to wander through the corridors at midnight, with just one piece of fabric covering her? This wasn't really the kind of attires she would allow anyone to see her in other than Minerva.

Every step that brought her nearer to McGonagall made her heart beat faster. Every step nearer took her more courage to continue than the foregoing. Hermione's breathing came more rapid with the anticipation of seeing the object of her desire again, and she felt much more nervous than she ever had been with an exam. It would be all or nothing tonight.

Suddenly she could hear something stir near her. She uneasily moved letting a puddle of light coming from the tip of her wand fall onto her surroundings, eyes carefully following in its wake to notice even the slightest of disturbance. She gasped, seeing Mrs. Norris to the right of her, sitting right beside the staircase. She meowed, and Hermione knew that if she actually didn't disappear right away, she soon would be caught. If Filch's cat was there, then so would he be very soon. Hermione fearfully searched for somewhere near to hide, when she already heard the caretaker's voice behind her.

"Well, well…"

* * *

"Thank you," McGonagall said and nodded curtly at the caretaker, who left the doorway upon that, looking rather disappointed for not being allowed the chance to torture Hermione as a reward for having caught her wandering into the corridors.

As the door quietly fell shut after him, and the sounds of his footsteps on the staircase died away, Minerva looked at the pupil with unreadable eyes. She sighed, momentarily lowering her eyes, hands beside her in fists, wand tightly into the left. After a few instants of silence between them, during which Hermione nervously wrapped her arms around herself, Minerva's head raised once again. Her eyes didn't give anything away. "What were you doing in the corridors of the castle this late?" Minerva questioned. The otherwise rather harsh tone she usually used for situations like this had been exchanged for a somewhat milder one.

"I was…" Hermione began, aware that it would be better to just be honest. "I was on my way to you."

Minerva McGonagall didn't seem too surprised at that. "Were you having nightmares again?" She questioned.

Right then Hermione suddenly felt as if Minerva knew well enough why she had come. Hermione thus took a couple of steps in Minerva's direction. She quietly shook her head. "There's just one last thing I wanted to say," she whispered, letting her hands fall to her sides again, holding her wand tighter, before raising it high and pointing it at the portraits, muttering soft. Meeting Filch in the corridors while wearing only this had been embarrassing enough. She didn't need the portraits to see this, or hear. Of course mumbling rose, but before McGonagall could react, Hermione again took a breath and waved her wand, letting the soft emerald satin robe she was wearing slide down her body to puddle at her feet. Her eyes carefully lingered upon Minerva, trying to notice any change in her behavior at this. She could see her emerald green eyes wander down. Hermione nervously bit down on her lower lip. She couldn't rightly say whether this could be considered a good thing.

Minerva was taken aback at the pupil's action, but couldn't entirely keep her rather curious eyes from wandering down. She quietly let them go over the seemingly soft swells of her breasts and further over her abdomen to the triangle between her legs, which appeared nicely shaven. She swallowed, before letting her eyes slide back upward. "Would you please get dressed again, Miss Granger? This is highly inappropriate. I have got no idea what has gotten into your mind to try seduce a much older lady like me, but…"

"You," Hermione whispered.

Minerva really appeared lost for more words at that for a few instants. "I'm your professor. I'm your Headmistress."

Hermione's heart raced. "If you can tell me right now that you're not attracted to me and actually mean it, I'll go, and I'll never mention this matter again," she said, slowly walking another few steps nearer. Fear at being rejected washed over her being, as she realized Minerva most likely wasn't going to change her opinion about this. She swallowed, eyes going over Minerva's still unreadable face. She really wished she knew what the Headmistress really felt. Maybe, just maybe, something inside was yielding indeed… even though that was unlikely.

"Would you please get dressed again?" She repeated, but still the pupil before her didn't move even one inch.

Tears began welling up in Hermione's eyes. Of course she could have known this would happen, but she never could have known it would pain her so much more than she could have guessed. She quietly raised her hand to touch Minerva's cheek, letting her fingertips briefly stroke over the skin before becoming motionless. The tears finally spilled over, rolling down her cheeks. "Is that really what you wish?" She questioned. She hadn't tried to push the hand away, so that was maybe a possible good sign. The next, however, wasn't.

Minerva nodded. At that more tears began burning in Hermione's eyes, cascading down her cheeks. She gasped and immediately retracted the hand that connected with Minerva's cheek. She moved to turn around, rapidly snatch her robe and run away there. She couldn't bear to look at the Headmistress any longer as it now was final… that nothing more could ever really blossom between them.

Minerva's hand then reached for the younger witch's, making her look up at her again. Minerva slowly shook her head. "No," she said, "It isn't."

A smile then broke through Hermione's tears, and she leaned in slowly to let her lips meet the Headmistress'. She didn't really push her away, but it did take a few instants before she too joined into the fast building kiss. Hermione's arms came around Minerva's shoulders, as she threw herself into the passion that grew between Minerva and her. Minerva's moved to Hermione's waist by intuition. This couldn't be happening, but it did, and so she should make the best of it. Hermione's hands roved over the other's shoulders and further to her neck, wrapping her fingers into the fabric of Minerva's emerald green robes fitting her eyes so well.

As the robe slid down to the floor, both women pulled apart for air, looking at one another panting loud. Hermione's brown eyes flashed around herself, vaguely noticing a door to the left of the room that could lead nowhere else but Minerva's bedroom. Hermione's eyes wandered back to meet Minerva's again. Their lips easily reconnected, more passionately and eager than before. Their hands were everywhere on each other's bodies, and both women just continued kissing and touching while Hermione slowly moved Minerva backward in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Hermione slowly pushed the much older woman against the door, lips never leaving hers. Minerva's hands lazily moved over the girl's sides, as Hermione's fingers finished unbuttoning the dress Minerva was wearing, before pushing it down to the floor leaving her only in underwear and a crème see-through under-robe. "You're wearing too much," Hermione moaned, releasing the Headmistress' lips momentarily to speak and heave for more air… as kissing with Minerva could make one quite breathless. Both women looked into one another's eyes, emerald green connecting with deep chocolate brown, as Hermione's fingers took a hold of the fabric of Minerva's under-robe and easily slid it up higher and higher, then pulling it over her head and carelessly letting it fall beside them.

Hermione's palms came to rest upon the elder woman's bare waist, right above her panties, teasingly letting her pinky fingers stroke over the elastic that held them up… as Minerva's began to run up the younger Gryffindor's bare arms very slowly… She fleetingly kissed the elder woman's lips, before running them over her well-defined jaw line to the spot below her ear, kissing it. Minerva moaned, feeling the younger woman's breath in her neck as she slid down to her collarbone, her nose trailing the tendons as she did. That touch left Minerva's entire being humming with desire. She could feel her pulse racing, and the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Every inch of skin touched by the younger woman was left heated and tingling, and the feeling was spreading all over her fast, like a poison being rushed through her veins… a drug. More was what she wanted… and now.

Hermione's lips roved down hungrily over her collarbone to the hollow between her collarbones, dipping her tongue in it between pursed lips. Minerva whimpered, eyes inevitably falling shut in delight, and she intuitively threw her head back. Minerva's fingertips had trailed down again in the meantime, passing over to the girl's sides and eventually buttocks. Hermione's fingertips ran up the Headmistress' arms in return now. She quietly sucked on the skin at the edge of Minerva's collarbone, massaging it between her lips, before letting go to see a rosy love bite. It would have turned blue in the morning, but maybe there was something magical to do about that when necessary. Minerva for sure couldn't seem to care less right now. Thus Hermione didn't dwell on it much longer either.

Once her fingertips had reached Minerva's shoulders, she blindly hunted for the elder woman's bra straps, letting her flat tongue run over the red marked skin at her throat. Her fingers easily hooked behind the straps once found, sliding them down from Minerva's shoulders and letting her eager fingertips continue ghosting over the rest of her arms down again. Suddenly a hand reached for Minerva's thigh, slowly lifting her leg to hook it over her hip, and Hermione tried pushing herself even closer if possible. Her lips quietly wandered further down to the swells of her bosom, to the skin that the plain white bra didn't cover. Hermione's tongue ran over it, vaguely tasting the sweat that was forming onto Minerva's skin.

The girl's eager fingertips grazed over Minerva's thigh momentarily, then she let her flat hand rest against the still soft milky skin. Hands moving to Minerva's waist, she easily lowered herself onto her knees before her, letting her mouth find its way to her quite taut despite age tummy… dipping the tip into Minerva's navel… Her fingers simultaneously ran up over the woman's sides, reaching up just high enough to unfasten her bra, before carelessly discarding it. By this time Minerva's panting had become louder, as Hermione lovingly kneaded the side of one of her breasts, moving up again while letting her nose and breath run up over the middle of the elder woman's tummy before settling onto her nipple again, eagerly suckling.

As Hermione again squeezed her breast, lips surrounding Minerva's nipple and momentarily nibbling, Minerva's mouth released another moan of delight. She intuitively arched her back away from the door, closer to Hermione. Hermione's teeth suddenly grazed her nipple, the other straining against her thumb, before she slid down on her knees at Minerva's feet again.

As Minerva slowly forced her eyes to open and looked down at the much younger girl, Hermione hungrily buried her nose in the apex at the elder woman's thighs, nuzzling it. "Ahh…" Hermione momentarily looked up at the Headmistress seeing the smoldering lust in those teal green depths, before she hooked her fingers behind the elastic of Minerva's panties, pulling them down a couple of inches and kissing the exposed skin at her hip, then letting them slide further down by themselves. The girl carefully left some kisses on her mound, right above her folds, before letting the soft fingertips of one hand run through the darker curly hairs covering the area between Minerva's legs as the other hand rested upon her hip.

Then, Minerva discontinued her, taking both of Hermione's hands and pulling her to her feet again far more easily than one would have thought. Minerva was despite her age quite strong – at least more so than she appeared to be being so slim for her height. Hermione's smile was hard to miss. Their lips reconnected again, and Minerva slowly began walking her backward to the bed. Hermione too began fighting for dominance as their lips moved over each other. Eventually Minerva gave in, allowing her tongue to enter her mouth and search for hers hungrily. Their tongues thrust against each other in welcome one found. It took them together twice as long to zigzag over the little of distance to the bed as it would have taken either of them alone, with Minerva's side bumping against the dresser and Hermione's foot against the edge of the bed, before they descended into the sheets of emerald green sideways, both naked.

* * *

Minerva's hand slowly slid down from the girl's tummy to between her legs. Hermione's eyes fell shut, feeling the Headmistress' experienced lips upon her neatly shaven mound, leaving feather light kisses. The irregular pulses of hot breath she expelled against her wetness drove Hermione to the border of insanity. She had no words, like Minerva couldn't describe the feeling of… possession maybe, that came over her. She knew that this could not happen. What had happened to taking matters slowly? What had happened to her turning Hermione down? Most relationships took months if not longer until reaching this point. Hermione was still her pupil for Merlin's sake. Any strength she had ever had had been diminished once Hermione's lips had touched upon hers, though. It seemed to have been shattered in innumerable pieces she'd never be able to all retrieve. She was so intoxicating. The thought of pulling away was torture. She couldn't do it in any way. She couldn't… even though she should. And as Hermione's moan of delight reached her ears all rational thought fled. "Minerva… Oh, yes…" She wanted – no, she _needed_ – to have this girl… this woman.

Minerva's lips moved down further then, lightly sucking onto the girl's bare fold on the way to her orifice. This made the younger female's back arch upward in delight, and more moans fell from between her lips.

Hermione tried opening her eyes to look at Minerva, slowly raising a bit leaning on her elbow, as she eagerly began lapping at the younger girl's sex. Hermione inevitably threw her head backward, releasing louder moans than before upon feeling so much unknown joy. She hissed, trapping her lip between her upper teeth to refrain from screaming loud, skin tingling as anticipation rose high feeling Minerva's forefinger and middle finger spread her folds to get better access to her throbbing, by lust enlarged clit. A scream of delight left her throat as Minerva's thumb stroked across it, hands clenched into fists while holding onto the sheets.

She couldn't keep the quivering of her legs in command as she felt Minerva's fingertip lazily encircle the most sensitive and erogenous zone of her being. As her panting became louder, Minerva's ministrations slightly enhanced in pace and strength. Hermione's breath came in hitches, her body shuddering with her upcoming first orgasm. Then Minerva began rubbing her clit backward and forth really fast with her thumb, making her reach culmination very soon. The girl's lower lip delicately quivered as she struggled for air, forehead contorted in nothing but delight. Hermione's head slightly rolled backward, everything tensing and contracting, before convulsing. Minerva's thumb discontinued its moving, but didn't leave her clit, until she had ridden the waves of orgasm and her body had ceased its convulsions.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, before opening and looking up at the object of her desire through the haze of ecstasy that lingered.

* * *

Heavily panting with the overload of sensation that washed over Hermione being with this wonderful and experienced woman, she eagerly rolled herself on top… but even before having gotten a chance to give herself more leverage, Minerva had already rolled them both over again with her getting on top this time. Hermione willingly allowed Minerva to pin both of her hands beside her head while moving to sit in between her legs. Their wet, hot lips connected again with one another. Mouths opened after reconciling. Eager tongues met again, thrusting against one another, passionately curling and uncurling, while fighting for dominance first in Hermione's, then in Minerva's mouth.

One of Minerva's legs hooked over the girl's, as her other slid underneath Hermione's other, having them in an awkward seated scissors position with Minerva's legs one on each side of Hermione. Minerva slowly leaned back on her arms, beginning to push up and rub her wetness against Hermione's. Hermione immediately threw her head backward again feeling this new delightful sensation. She eagerly followed her lover's moves, leaning back onto both arms and joining in… meeting her. She moaned rather loud, feeling Minerva's hips grinding into hers, their vulvas sensually touching and rubbing one another.

Hermione again trapped her lip under her teeth from pure delight, before letting a rather devilish smile wash over her and reaching for her lover's foot. She slowly raised it a couple of inches, before bending her head and sensually licking the arch of Minerva's soft foot. In response Minerva's hips pushed into hers again harder. Hermione copied, before tenderly biting every one of Minerva's toes beginning with the littlest and moving onto the biggest, easily letting it slide between her lips into her mouth. She sucked onto it, teasingly moving her vulva against Minerva's still, inviting her to thrust back harder and harder. Both women moved in sync faster and more needy. As Hermione then allowed one hand to stroke up over Minerva's inner leg, rubbing her wetness eagerly against the other woman's, their panting and screams of joy united, bouncing off the walls to reach their ears again faintly. One last pass made Minerva's mouth open in a breathless and a soundless cry as she leapt over the edge, throwing her head into her neck, hips jerking until the power of her orgasm released her.

* * *

Hermione, sitting on hands and knees, hunted for her wand between the folds of the cover. Suddenly her fingertips located something wood-like, before wrapping themselves around it. A rather mischievous smile spread across her face. She raising her hand and gave her wand a swipe, muttering something intelligible between her lips, before she lowered it once again and shifted her attention to this thing she had made appear just then. She quietly took it into her hands, before turning to a mystified Minerva, whose eyes showed some curiosity and somewhat more awkwardness. She hadn't actually seen something like this before, but given its shape and size, it wasn't that hard to derive what it must be used for. Of course, same sex Muggle couples would need such ingenuity if… then again Minerva could imagine a lot of Wizarding couples who would not know about that extension of magical possibilities either. She chose to let the subject unaddressed for now.

"I would really like you to be the one," Hermione whispered, somewhat breathless, before handing her lover the dildo. She quietly watched as Minerva looked at it with a quirk of her eyebrow. "It is…" she began, but didn't continue as Minerva nodded, indicating she didn't need the elucidation. Of course it wasn't particularly difficult to see its use. She just possibly never had laid eyes on something like this before.

Minerva quietly laid the toy aside, reaching for Hermione's lips with her own once again so she didn't have much time to be disappointed. Words just weren't needed.

In the passion of their fast building kiss, Hermione willingly laid back, Minerva slowly moving in between her legs, lying in the cradle between her spread thighs. Both women moved together like a man would with a woman in missionary while continuing to kiss. Their hands were everywhere on one another's bodies again: Minerva tenderly stroking Hermione's side with her fingertips while leaning onto her one elbow to keep herself from putting all her weight on the woman underneath, and Hermione's going up and back down Minerva's spine, before lingering right above her buttocks, lovingly caressing the small of her back. Neither of them was idle in lovemaking.

Minerva's one hand skidded over the younger Gryffindor's hip, going backward and forth momentarily, before she slowly raised and moved herself a bit, and let her hand slide between them. She sensually cupped Hermione's heated sex, before letting her forefinger and middle finger run upward through her folds, becoming motionless upon reaching her clit. Hermione was soaking wet, Minerva's touch possibly having caused even more of her juices to spill from her already weeping core. Hermione suddenly broke their kiss to gasp in surprise, before opening her eyes to look at her lover, her eyes having become black pools of lust and the usual chocolate brown of her iris now almost invisible. This feeling was unknown to her, but Merlin, did she really want – no, _need_ – more.

Minerva fleetingly pecked her lips, before raising herself on her knees between the girl's spread legs. Hermione followed, immediately raising with to steal another peck before laying back into the pillows again, eyeing the elder woman lovingly with a smile on her lips.

Minerva's hand cupped her again, letting moans from anticipation come past her lips. Minerva's mouth then came down above her navel, before making its way up leaving behind wet, feather light kisses. The more Minerva's mouth neared the swell of the younger girl's bosom, the more Hermione's back arched with desire. Minerva of course took her time to let her lips investigate the tender, heated skin of the valley between her breasts, while letting her fingers move over her clit slowly. Minerva tenderly cupped the side of one breast in her hand, before letting it bounce and cupping it once more, then lowering her head to suckle onto the nipple. Hermione's hips bucked, encouraging Minerva's fingertips to move more eagerly, the elder woman's teeth sinking into the taut rosy flesh. Hermione's head arched from the pillows at the feel of this, wanting more.

She slowly allowed her hand to wander down to the girl's orifice, the moisture gathered there wordlessly indicating her arousal. This certainly turned Minerva herself more on, too. Minerva then allowed one finger inside the younger woman's opening, setting a very slow pace moving backward and forth, before suddenly discontinuing her ministrations and raising her hand to her lips. Without warning, she released Hermione's nipple, watching her eyes immediately open in surprise and then widen somewhat seeing the Headmistress' fingers slide into her mouth. Minerva sensually sucked on them, tasting her and wetting them at the very same time.

Hermione's breath unconsciously hitched watching Minerva's fingers fall from her mouth again, then wander down to the girl's heated core. Hermione of course wanted this, but at the very same time what had gone on between the girls about this particular matter had made her at least nervous and a bit scared as well. She had heard the tales of those who no longer were a virgin, some even saying that making love was something only painful. Hermione usually took that kind of tales with a grain of salt, but now her inexperience in this took upper hand and no longer allowed her to be that sure… even though she really wanted this and wouldn't have liked anyone else better to deflower her than Minerva. Minerva's eyes remained on hers while letting her fingers slide down between her folds, resting at her opening. "I'll be careful," Minerva whispered, taking one of the girl's hands, momentarily squeezing and reassuringly kissing the back of her fingers. "Please don't be afraid to tell me if there's too much pain. I won't force you to continue."

That made Hermione swallow and nod with more courage again. Their eyes remained connected when Minerva's fingertips slowly invaded her without any pain or even discomfort. She was very much wet enough for the intended, yet… Minerva slowly inched further inside than the inch she already had, encountering resistance almost immediately. "We don't have to do this if…" Minerva began, the rest of her words going unsaid as Hermione nodded.

"I'm ready," she whispered, nervously resettling a bit.

Slowly letting the girl take the size of her fingers, Minerva could first feel the resistance strengthen then weaken as Hermione's vaginal walls stretched to allow her inside. Hermione's hand squeezed Minerva's hard. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip again as she tried to keep the cry of pain unheard, eyes fluttering shut as the feeling of pain overwhelmed her, spreading through the whole area and holding on for an instant, before beginning to subside again.

Minerva worriedly watched as the girl's forehead scrunched into a quirk of pain and discomfort. She must have had the pain as well, she knew, but she couldn't rightly recall the details of her first sexual experience anymore. She was quite relieved to see and feel the girl slowly relax again, getting used to the size of Minerva's fingers. Hermione's eyes fluttered, before opening. She immediately found worry etched into Minerva's eyes and wondered if it really had been so obvious. She uneasily curved the corners of her lips in a smile. Minerva, however, couldn't be fooled. The layer of unshed tears shining in Hermione's eyes unfortunately betrayed her. "Hermione...?" Minerva's voice sounded.

She quietly moved to discontinue their lovemaking. She wouldn't actually mind just cuddling or something. That would be nice, too. She candidly refused to cause her lover more pain, but Hermione reached for McGonagall's shoulders slowly, holding onto them tightly. "I'm fine now," she whispered, determination shining through her eyes again. "Please continue," she added, nearly begging, and locked her eyes with Minerva's as the latter's lithe fingers very slowly came alive inside her. Lingering pain and joy began battling with each other then, but soon pain had to give itself over to mounting delight. Hermione began panting with the new sexual sensation, gratefully decreasing the level of Minerva's worry again. As Minerva slowly took up the pace, fingers pumping, Hermione began arching her spine upward again for more touch, muttering, "More…"

Minerva could hear her, but didn't believe adding another finger would be wise… for now. Thus she again raised the pace of their lovemaking, doing her best to give Hermione more in another way. She wouldn't give up, though. Struggling to open her eyes, Hermione surely focused on her lover, repeating herself. Minerva couldn't read any insecurities when meeting Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't deny any longer when she breathlessly added, "Please…" before letting her eyes flutter shut in ecstasy again, moaning loud.

Thus Minerva carefully added another finger inside the girl's tight opening, again feeling a bit of resistance, but relatively less than earlier. Hermione slightly winced. Still worried, emerald eyes quietly searched Hermione's face for any indication of more pain, watching every little change as the girl's brow furrowed in discomfort like before, but relaxed rather soon.

Minerva slowly took up pumping again, Hermione's panting and sounds of delight only becoming heavier and getting louder once again. This urged her lover to go faster, while moving to wrap her lips around the girl's clit again, well aware that only penetration usually didn't make women reach culmination, and even less chance on that occurred if it happened to be the girl's first time, as was the case with Hermione.

Hermione's spine arched upward against her lover feeling the sensation of her lips upon the most sensitive spot of her being. Minerva eagerly suckled, simultaneously continuing to thrust into Hermione's sex. The slightly familiar feeling began building up into the girl's lower abdomen, spreading through the rest of her and making gooseflesh rise onto her skin with the anticipation of another orgasm.

Hermione's brow furrowed in pure delight, and Minerva easily knew she must be very near again. Slightly dragging her teeth over the tight sinewy nub before pursing her lips and rapidly letting them go backward and forth over it, Minerva succeeded to drive her lover over the edge once more. She could feel the girl tightening around her fingers and watched her head being tossed backward and forth, legs quivering, as delight definitely overtook everything.

* * *

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, before giving Minerva another long lasting, sensual kiss. Both women were on their sides facing each other in bed, their bosoms awkwardly pushed together. Minerva's hand slowly reached for a strand of brown hair to tuck this behind Hermione's ear again. From the corners of her eyes, she again noticed the toy at the foot of the bed, still untouched. Minerva fleetingly pecked the younger woman's lips, before raising herself with one hand and reaching for the thing. She curiously held it up.

A soft little wince escaped Hermione's lips, the area between her legs feeling a bit tender even though not quite sore while raising herself as well to sit beside Minerva, looking at it as well. "Would you like to try it?" She wondered, actually relieved Minerva hadn't chosen to use it on her. It would come in time, maybe. For now, Hermione would like it better without for a little while… at least until she had gotten used to making love without.

Minerva's brow furrowed, taking in the straps and not really getting how this should be done. She had never seen anything like this. Hermione lightly giggled upon seeing that, before leaning over the edge of her bed searching for her wand again. It wasn't anywhere in sight, though… and Hermione wasn't really up to search again. So, she quietly took the strap-on from her lover, moving onto her knees to attach it without many issues even though she hadn't done anything like that before either.

Minerva fleetingly kissed her lips again, before falling back into the soft, silken pillows and willingly spreading her legs. Hermione eagerly moved in between, letting the soft fingertips of one hand stroke through Minerva's curly hair, before furrowing her brow a bit. Wasn't Minerva aroused then? Wasn't she doing it right? She slowly looked up at Minerva in question. Minerva McGonagall sighed, before looking up at the ceiling and apologizing. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm old," she added. Even though she knew that even some younger women encountered this issue, Minerva couldn't keep herself from feeling terribly guilty toward Hermione and unsexy.

Taking another deep breath, Minerva slowly raised again on one elbow and reached for the strap-on attached to Hermione. She slowly moved to hold the base, before bowing her head and letting its length invade her mouth. She didn't gag as the whole of the strap-on slid into her throat. Hermione just looked at her open mouthed, watching the toy disappear. Minerva's lips moved to the end again, letting go of the now saliva coated fake manhood. She tenderly kissed Hermione's cheek, causing another frown to appear on the girl's forehead. Why had she just kissed her cheek? Wasn't she a good enough kisser?

"You're enticing," Hermione whispered huskily, before stealing a kiss on the lips. Minerva smiled even though only weakly, flopping into the many pillows again. Hermione smiled, too. She slowly lead the tip of the strap-on to Minerva's orifice with one hand while leaning on the other, before pushing forward very carefully, barely moving at all. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip once again – a very familiar gesture of hers. She ceased, not wanting to hurt Minerva upon encountering some resistance from Minerva as well.

"You won't," she whispered, as if having read Hermione's mind. Minerva tenderly stroked the younger woman's cheek with the back of her fingers. Hermione nodded, sucking in a breath. She closed her eyes in what appeared to be concentration, then pushed forward hard. This accidentally caused Minerva's head to connect painfully with the headboard of the bed. She immediately reached for her head with one hand, rubbing it, while looking at Hermione with dazed eyes. Hermione had both of her hands before her mouth in shock at what she had just done. "I'm sorry!" She said, sound muffled by her hands.

"I'm fine," Minerva reassured, letting go of her head again and letting both hands fall on the younger woman's waist. Rather suddenly, Minerva impetuously rolled herself on top, sitting up, straddling Hermione. She naturally reached to entwine her slender fingers with the much younger witch's, just holding on for an instant while looking into those mesmerizing dark eyes then slowly beginning to move, riding her. Teal green eyes fluttered shut at the vaguely familiar feeling as she leaned on both hands – one on each side of Hermione – and the elder woman's pelvis rose and fell, allowing the toy to make deep, languid strokes inside her.

One of Hermione's hands broke free all of a sudden, sinking into the mattress beside her and helping her raise just a bit. Minerva eagerly and passionately kissed her again, letting their lips touch and slide over each other even though she could barely breathe between her gasps for air. Her nostrils were flared, too.

Minerva's one hand fell down onto the girl's shoulder, as she necessarily broke the connection between their mouths and threw back her head in delight. Her former gasps for air turned into labored panting. She began bouncing onto the strap-on faster, simultaneously tightening her hold on Hermione's hand and shoulder. As Hermione uneasily raised higher so that Minerva somehow sat on her lap, and she suddenly reached down to lick her nipple then suckle on it, Minerva's orgasm took her by surprise. Minerva's thighs quivered with its force, and she could feel herself contracting around the toy in spasms. "Uhhhh!"

She slowly lowered her head into her lover's shoulder panting hard to recuperate once most of the orgasmic waves had left her body. "That's been… a while," she admitted.

* * *

Minerva's fingers gripped the edges of her dresser tightly, knuckles slowly turning white as Hermione entered her, beginning to thrust her hips into Minerva's. This appeared a bit easier for the pupil than earlier position in which she had tried to penetrate her lover with the strap-on. Minerva would most likely carry the evidence of that onto the back of her head in the morning. Hermione's hands were one on each side of Minerva's waist while slowly getting used to that way of thrusting.

Minerva's spine arched off the dresser, feeling the toy against her sensitive Gräfenberg spot each time Hermione pounded inside. She unconsciously strengthened her hold onto the dresser, easily meeting every one of Hermione's thrusts. As Hermione began setting a much faster pace, Minerva could feel the familiarity of rising higher to climax, and yet this didn't really feel like just anything she had experienced before. She couldn't bear losing anything of the sensations she was feeling now. She quietly wondered if both feelings could possibly be connected, arching up her spine as she could feel herself rise higher and higher… further to the edge of giving in to that intoxicating little instant of pure delight.

Then Hermione slowed down the pace of their lovemaking again, almost immediately eliciting a moan of disapproval from her lover. "Shh," she whispered, fleetingly leaning down to peck Minerva's lips to ensure her she wasn't going to end their lovemaking. She continued looking into her lover's teal green eyes, while slowly lifting her legs onto her shoulders. Moans and little winces sounded at this, since Minerva of course wasn't as very lean as she used to anymore at her age… but it worked either way, even though it fairly said would have been easier a couple of years before.

Hermione then set a tantalizingly slow pace while making love to her Minerva, stroking into her slowly. Hermione's hands moved to tightly cover hers, as Minerva huskily begged, "Harder… " Minerva moaned, feeling Hermione's immediate pound, before she settled onto her much more careful pace again. "Please…" Minerva urged.

Hermione slowly obeyed, going harder, going faster. Minerva could feel the delight rippling through her body while edging nearer to orgasm. "I… I have got…" Minerva panted, the sensations of delight caused by Hermione rendering her rather breathless, "cramping in my left… l–leg…" she finished, and if it hadn't been so very uncomfortable she could have laughed. Hermione immediately moved to discontinue their lovemaking, not wanting to cause her lover any pain – and sure enough the reason for the cramping could be none other but their awkward sexual position. Minerva's voice sounded right away, though. "Please don't…" She didn't believe that she could bear another interruption, even though earlier had been only to change positions. She felt so near erupting with joy…

Hermione thus continued pounding into her lover, turning aside her head to leave a kiss onto the side of Minerva's leg to maybe make it feel better just in case that worked. Minerva could feel herself tensing up before the burst, but in another way than usual. She felt consumed by heat and lightheaded. She panted very loud, not caring less upon hearing the old wooden hairbrush that usually laid on her dresser clatter down. The dresser began croaking under Minerva's weight and the intensity of their lovemaking.

Minerva suddenly felt as if she had to pee, head raising, before the wave of orgasm hit her once more, and she could feel herself leap over the edge again, and something more begged for release. Seeing Minerva's strange reaction, Hermione naturally let the strap-on slide from her sex and watched wide-eyed as a quantity of fluid gushed from Minerva's orifice, accompanied by a rather loud moan from Minerva herself.

Minerva's eyes tiredly, lazily connected with her lover's. She slowly let her head rest onto the top of her dresser again, feeling returning in her legs as Hermione carefully lowered both from her shoulders, letting them dangle from the edge of the piece of furniture. Minerva momentarily wriggled her toes, then sighed. Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Hermione…" Minerva moaned, leaning against the dresser tiredly, feeling the girl's fingertips rake over her sides again and lips buried into her neck. Minerva wasn't entirely sure if she could take another round of lovemaking right now. She hadn't really been with anyone for years, and of course she had left her younger years behind…

She had actually aged most in her years as a professor in Transfiguration. Gray had stained her hair, and more lines had etched her face, joining the ones at her eyes that had been left behind by laughing through the years. Minerva could see her reflection in the mirror before her, only then really realizing Hermione had turned her to face it. She could feel her kisses upon her shoulder, the tips of her fingers not having left her sides, but still caressing her there. She could feel her weight being pushed forward, and she intuitively reached to hold the edges of the dresser again and spread her legs for balance before she could feel her bosom being crushed against the top of the piece of furniture. "Hermione…" she released once again, before the strap-on slid into her again, stretching her to take its size like before.

One of Hermione's hands moved to cup the side of her bosom, as the other reached down to cup Minerva's wetness. "I can't… even keep off you…" Hermione huskily uttered. Even though Minerva of course enjoyed being made love to, she just couldn't take this anymore. Black danced before her eyes with the effort it merely took to remain upright. Minerva's legs quivered, and before either she or Hermione could do something, she slowly slid down from the dresser, utterly exhausted – too exhausted even though very willing to contine.

Hermione still tried to reach for her lover, and she actually managed to lower them fairly slowly down. She sat down on her knees beside her then, deep worry visible in the scrunches on her forehead. Minerva heavily struggled to keep open her eyes, even though exhaustion made it very hard. She slowly regained a bit, lying there in Hermione's embrace. She smiled, even though her lips quivered. "I'm not really used to this anymore," she whispered, feeling Hermione's worried eyes upon her and a soft small hand stroking across her cheek lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva," Hermione whispered. "I… I should have…" She sighed. "I just have… a hard time keeping off you…"

* * *

"I haven't really been a nun in life, but I do consider this as having caught up on lovemaking for at least the last couple of years. I don't believe that I have tried so many positions ever before – and that in one night," Minerva whispered, eyes momentarily falling shut as Hermione's fingertips brushed against her cheek before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear again. It had eventually sagged down from her otherwise near flawless bun while making love. Minerva's eyes opened again at the loss of Hermione's soft touch. "You sure seem to know how to use that thing now," Minerva continued barely above a whisper, almost unnoticeably nodding to the strap-on lying beside the bed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I just… can't keep off you," she admitted, fleetingly letting her lips meet Minerva's before just looking at her. Hermione swallowed. "I love you," she whispered.

Minerva didn't immediately reply, getting her lover fearing for the rejection which she most likely should have known to come sooner maybe rather than later. Minerva inhaled, deep. "Me too," she offered. Hermione immediately noticed the difference with 'I love you, too.' – the words she had hoped to hear. 'Me too.' sounded so much easier to say. It could be the reply to many other things. It, however, was a beginning. It still sounded so much better than an 'I don't.' or silence would have, though. "Are you still sore?" She wondered.

Hermione quietly shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said, then, "How are you feeling?"

"I might have a bulge on my head in the morning," she admitted, watching Hermione's mouth open most likely to apologize once again, and thus she continued, "I'm alright; it is fine to be a little nervous and maybe impetuous first time."

"I'm still sorry," Hermione whispered, before hiding into Minerva's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of safety it actually gave her and the smell of uniquely Minerva. Minerva quietly pulled the sheets higher, covering both of their still naked bodies with the covers of her bed. "The…" Hermione began, almost unnoticeably moving her head.

Minerva immediately replied as if reading her mind. "We'll be using baby steps," she whispered. The thought of rejecting her especially after this encounter was far from Minerva's mind. She had actually felt things she had never felt with anyone else before in all her lifetime.

In Minerva's soft words, Hermione could discover a hint to a future together with her. Again as if reading the younger girl's mind, Minerva continued, "We'll have to hide this at least until you have left Hogwarts, though." She sighed. "I'll, however, never get why you would... I'm old. I'm unattractive. I'm–" "You're nothing of that," Hermione said, determined, as her eyes connected with Minerva's. "And I… I'm really interested in archeology and history either way." In any usual situation this would have surely ended her with detention. Minerva, however, didn't say a word. Afraid that she might have hurt the older witch's feelings, Hermione repeated, "You're not old, Minerva. You're very enticing to me, too."

Minerva quietly nodded, before saying, "That thing could be my death some day."

Both women began laughing, and Minerva fell asleep right after her lover, momentarily holding the thought that she actually hadn't been feeling so youthful in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione fleetingly leaned in, leaving a kiss upon her lover's flushed cheek, before hurrying down to History of Magic. As the door to her office almost inaudibly fell shut, Minerva's fingertips slowly reached up to stroke the spot on her cheek which Hermione had kissed. She sighed, before realizing she most likely was acting like a teen and letting her hand fall beside her again. She immediately wiped the smile from her lips that she even hadn't noticed forming. She quietly shook her head and seriously straightened her robes, before walking over to her desk and sitting down upon the comfortable high chair.

Minerva McGonagall sighed again, before letting her elbows both rest onto the top of her desk. She fleetingly let her teal green eyes wander over the room and then quietly lowered her head in her hands. "I was gay, too," a loud female voice suddenly sounded. "No one ever had issues with it."

Minerva didn't have to look up to be aware of whom had spoken. She slowly raised her head just enough so that her words wouldn't be muffled by her hands as she replied. "I'm not gay, Dylis."

Dylis almost immediately raised her brow in question, which Minerva of course didn't notice. "Then what…?"

"I have no idea," Minerva sighed, even before the elder deceased Headmistress had gotten the chance to finish talking. What had really happened between Hermione and her, Minerva wondered. She sighed once more. She, Minerva McGonagall, wasn't gay… even though she wasn't really unaware of the rumors. She had ignored them quite easily for many years. As a teacher it wasn't really awkward pupils whispered about possible relationships between their teachers and such. It had lessened quite a lot in the last couple of decennia. Once upon a time she had been the youthful, thirty-somewhat Transfiguration teacher and had been whistled after a lot. Even though Minerva never had considered herself beautiful or anything remotely like that, there had been the occasional insane pupil drooling over their desk, and over the years some even announcing their love for her. She had turned down all with about the same words. She couldn't ever be involved with a pupil and not in the least just because of their position to one another and the difference in age. Minerva too knew just how teens could behave: easily falling in love and with someone else every month or even more often…

These were the very same reasons why her encounter with Hermione Granger of last night bothered her so much. Hermione Granger undoubtedly would have used all that intelligence of hers coming to this instead of just giving in to a fleeting feeling of lust or such. A piece of Minerva McGonagall had known Hermione wouldn't have left it with that one night before Christmas… after having said too much, as she herself had put it.

She sighed. It hadn't been easy to consider this as just another pupil driven by teenage hormones. Most of the time in her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had reminded the older Headmistress of herself at that age. Hermione Granger wasn't someone who would be considered as someone doing things impetuously and without over-thinking first. Hermione would have done more of her best to put it from her head if she herself hadn't been absolutely sure of its meaningfulness. Maybe it had been the aftermath of the war. She had had to go through a lot…

Minerva's head shook. The thoughts continually running through her head really were more than she could actually bear for the time being. She wasn't as focused onto her job as should anymore, ever since that night in her office. It just continued bothering her. And the fact that it did, bothered her even more as well.

She wasn't even gay. Why else had she been in love for well over fifty years then with that man she never had been able to get, Albus Dumbledore?

Even aside from their position and difference in age… hadn't it been too much, too fast, too soon? She couldn't describe the urge that had come over her feeling Hermione's touch setting her skin on fire like she had never felt before. This couldn't happen again either way. Even though Hermione was a few years older than most of the pupils that had announced their love to her once upon a time, Professor McGonagall couldn't see their situation as real. It must have been a one time thing, and nothing more than that. It must have been the aftermath of the war on both. Yet what she had felt when Hermione had…

"Minerva?"

"Albus…" Minerva whispered, slowly shaking her head. She couldn't bear listening to his voice now – not Albus'.

"Minerva," he whispered once again, waiting with patience until her head discontinued shaking. Even though she wasn't facing him, he knew that Minerva must be listening. The both of them had worked together decennia enough to be in tune to each other and not even death could change that. "Minerva, it isn't impossible to love both men and women. And having known you, for the time that I have, I could easily imagine the other worries you have. I cannot say much more than maybe you should bear in mind the type of person Hermione Granger is. I don't rightly believe she would do even anything remotely related to what happened if she wasn't at least entirely convinced it could be real."

Severus snorted. Minerva didn't pay any attention to that. She just began shaking her head again. She knew, but… "She's a pupil," Minerva uttered.

"She won't for much longer anymore," Dilys interrupted before anyone else had any chance to say something. Eagerness could be heard in her voice; audible for even those who had never known Dilys. "Minerva, I have seen the way her eyes go over you," she continued. "One cannot fake anything of that. Something like that must have taken years to…"

Dilys' speech came to an ending when suddenly Minerva began laughing. "Years…" she whispered, thinking about the half era her deep love for Albus had lasted.

Hermione's confession even though awkward had entirely come as a surprise, and Minerva thus couldn't rightly say how she felt about everything yet. Guilt immediately welled up into her. She questioned herself seriously: had she only used this pupil then, to satisfy her needs? A tear threatened to make its way down her cheek, but it didn't. Even though she was still a bit sore from the fucking of last night, she couldn't deny the most wonderful feeling spreading through her by just thinking about Hermione. Only one man had gotten her to feel that way before, even though he never had been hers; the very same one who would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love.

Minerva swallowed. She really couldn't have anything like yesterday happen again, at least not until Hermione had left Hogwarts. That would leave both her and Hermione with a couple more months to ponder about their feelings. If Hermione actually still felt the same about her then, she would certainly come to her again.


End file.
